


The White Room

by Useless_Noot



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_Noot/pseuds/Useless_Noot
Summary: "Come with me in paradise, Myoui Mina"





	The White Room

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I finally have an ao3 acc to post some of my works ;u;

_How many years, has it been since I last saw you?_

I asked myself as I stare at the plain, white, empty paper that is right in front of me. I’m in my usual therapy room that my mother made for me; well, built, for the sake of my condition. I would usually just be here as I bore my eyes through a hole, or maybe a paper. I would bite my own lip as I try to control my shaky hands. I would profusely sweat as I dart my eyes left to right. My anxiousness was never ending. I don’t even know how this all happened, all I remember was I’m stuck in this white room whenever I breakdown. There are instances when I had the violence unleashed within me, afterwards I’m confined in this room for two consecutive days.

That’s why I try, every single day to control this terrifying condition of mine that’s hard to contain in less than 30 minutes after every white room my eyes get enveloped with.

I blinked when the door’s knob slowly twisted and my eyes kind of followed them. I let my head follow the knob’s turn, letting my neck stretch as eyes were poking at it. I looked up to see my father, he gave me a stern look as he sat down at the opposite direction and crossed his arms. I took this as a warning as I leaned back, resting my spine at the chair’s metal support. My father grunted, he adjusted his glasses as he intersected his legs as well.

“Mina…” He started slowly. His eyes still not wavering, but you can tell that there were somehow tears forming around the rim of his eyelids.

I didn’t respond, I didn’t know what to even say. I just pursed my lips and fumbled with my fingers, trying to crack them in every second that passes by. My attention suddenly swerves to the solitude I have felt around this white room that I am in. I noticed the pores of the walls, taking in all the nonsense details that I thought were beautiful. It’s been a long time too since I’ve seen a mirror. I heard that people tend to love themselves because they look gorgeous, sadly I can’t relate for I have been in this white isolated room most of the time that I am alive. This was personally for me, the room, but it felt so lonely with only me with it. Wouldn’t it be fun if someone else was with me right now? Except for my family who sees nothing in me but instead sees imperfection, a burden, a nobody, nothing but a girl that used to be the girl they used to love next to each other’s.

“Mina. I’m talking to you” My father added more authority on the voice as he slightly tapped his finger on the table, creating this intimidating aura around him.

I nodded in reply. I didn’t feel like talking, my mouth was too dry, too useless to even operate on its own.

“How many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn’t skip any medicines? Take them every 5 hours. How difficult can that be?”

“I missed her” I mouthed without my brain’s consent. Realizing my words, my eyes widen as I clamped my mouth shut like I have said an imperfect perfect kind of lie. It was frightening, knowing that a little unacceptable mistake like this, is unforgivable.

“You missed what? Pardon?” My father immediately asked as I began to breathe haggardly.

I wanted to take back what I said. I was so stupid, letting my mouth run like that. I wanted to slam my head on the table to let the darkness get me.

“I said, I’m sorry” I tried to retrace my words as my father raised an eyebrow and answered.

“Why would you even forget to take them?”

‘Because I want to see her again?’ Was my initial answer, but instead;

“I kept on forgetting since they were so many of them” I made an unconvincing lie.

* * *

Our conversation ended quickly as I was now free from the white and lonely room. It’s been a long time since I’ve inhaled fresh humid air from the outside. It made me remind of a lot of things, realizations and hopes that can never ever come true. What I have learned during the times that I was confined, is that I can decipher the truth from a fantasy. It was like the most common-sense thing there is, and it can be quite funny knowing that everyone can do the exact same thing. Though, when I mean by decipher, it means, that I’m still sane. Nobody believes me that I was not crazy, that I can see spirits and bodies that can predict one’s future, that I scream whenever pain reaches my head for some odd reason, for knowing which one’s fake or not just by looking at it.

How many times should I repeat that I was never insane?

I was escorted back to my room with my butler as he bowed down when we reached the entrance arch. He began to take his leave as I focused my eyes on the door knob in front of me. I let my fingers touch the knob, I smiled. I slowly let all my fingers touch the door knob as I try to familiarize myself with the touch. It was smooth, round and metallic. It almost felt like there was electricity flowing inside the knob, which was technically impossible right now, but the feeling of excitement still flows within me.

I opened my door that led to my luxurious room. It contained a queen-sized bed, a study table near the corner of the sliding door leading towards the balcony, a smaller door where the bathroom is, a television in front of the bed accompanied by a coffee table and beany bag chairs, side table near the bed, another table containing a mirror and several lamps that surrounded my bedroom.

I plopped on my bed and let myself sleep. I was too tired seeing anything white. Darkness enveloped me as I let my consciousness leave my body. I felt the soft cushions of my bed and pillow as I snuggled. I inhaled the expensive perfume coming from my hugged plushie as I smiled in satisfaction. My back was longing for my bed for quite some time now. I never wanted to go insane as everybody says, because I never was in the first place.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see that I was back in the white room that I despise.

“You’re here” You were there. I shivered, I rubbed my forearms together to calm down. Of all the things that I want to avoid, you were right there in front of me, smiling as if no evil deed has ever been made. I cowered back into a corner, trying to wake myself up as I do so. The metallic table and chairs were gone, when they were supposed to be there. You were coming in close as you sat in front of me, blocking my path of escape.

I let my eyes wander around and saw that no door was here. I began to panic, and you just smiled again. The smile so intoxicating, so reassuring, and dangerous at the same time. I was shaking, I can feel my hands being clammy, my sweat was trickling down on my face and when I try to breathe, I breathe in nothing but you. You who were so reckless, so rebellious, and so enchanting.

“M-momo? W-why are you here?” I asked as I barely tried to not stutter.

“I’ve missed you” You just replied as you try to wrap your hands around me. I flinched and cowered even smaller.

You frowned as you laid your hand on my face. You slowly traced my features using your gentle hand as I leaned into your touch. Your hand was soft as a feather, letting me almost feel like an angel was touching me and sending me to paradise slowly. How you can make your sharp and terrifying touches be my comfort. How you can be an angel in disguise. Oh, how I despise you, Hirai Momo.

“Stop that…” I whispered breathlessly. You were grinning, when you took my hand and guided me into the center of this room.

I was weak, fragile and tired from the whiteness and purity that surrounds me when everything was nothing but fraud, but you still supported my weight as your face was inches from mine.

“Stop what, Myoui?” You whispered back in my ear. My skin felt your tender breathes; every word, every sound, every pitch and every dictation.

“Stop appearing in front of me when you do not solely exist, but instead you are nothing but the imagination and hope that I wanted a long time ago”

“And since when does that stop you from loving me?” You answered, full of confidence. I never quite understand how you could even answer back when you are nothing but a mere character that I have formed in my dreams that I have locked away years ago.

“You don’t exist Momo”

“How do I not exist when we can still see each other in your dreams” You explained as you pressed your lips onto mine. Passionate, sincere and painful.

I let my hands lock around your neck as I pulled you closer, and closer.

“I told you, Myoui. You can’t escape from my grasps” You declared as you wrapped your hands around my neck. I obliged and let myself feel the pain slowly enclosing.

“Come with me, Mina” You finally used my first name as I stared back into your eyes and smiled as well.

I leaned in for another kiss. I ran out of air a long time ago, but nevertheless, I still crashed my lips onto yours. I let your tongue devour my mouth as you chuckled in between kisses that were stained. The purity replaced with sins, and decisions that were never thought straight. Though I think otherwise.

I was so lonely in my own little white room, being judged and embarrassed because my family saw something within me that was not normal. When I met you, it was nothing like I have ever felt before. No regrets. It was the best decision I has ever done ever since coming in to your white room.

* * *

“Can you please explain slowly to what had happen to your daughter, Mr. Myoui?” The therapist asked as the father wept silently, the mother crying endlessly.

“I told her to take her medicines and not to skip them. I let the butler escort her then – then – “ The father stopped mid-way as he cried and the policeman in front of him just nodded, taking down notes.

They let the parents of the child rest as the police searched for clues as to why the daughter did something like this.

“What do you think Jeongyeon?” The therapist, Nayeon, asked as she placed her hand on the officer’s-tired shoulder. It felt like a heavy burden was brought upon the two as Jeongyeon shook her head.

“It’s clear that this was a suicide. The parents didn’t want to believe that and insists that it was homicide”

Nayeon nodded in acknowledgement as they look at the dead body of the daughter of the Myouis.

The daughter’s head hanging on the rope that was bundled around her neck. It looked like hands that strangled the girl, but Jeongyeon knew better than anything else that it was more than hands that killed her.

“What was her name again?”

“Mina. Myoui Mina. My patient” Nayeon replied.

* * *

“Welcome to my paradise, Myoui Mina” Was all you said as you dragged me in this pit of eden that you have created long ago for me. You went missing, but for a different purpose. My thoughts that were bitter before, turned into something grand. I knew that this time, I can truly say;

“I love you, Hirai Momo”


End file.
